


Little Christmas Miracle

by LittleLoui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Larry is my life tbh, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of angst, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLoui/pseuds/LittleLoui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ha, this is a prompt fill: Harry/Louis (of course), Christmas Eve, homeless Louis (:CC), talk happen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, this is a prompt fill: Harry/Louis (of course), Christmas Eve, homeless Louis (:CC), talk happen.

It was Christmas Eve's evening, and Harry was just about to close his little bakery and go home. He wiped the counter with a rag, washed his teacup and switched off the colorful Christmas lights that were hanging from the ceiling. Combing through the mess of curls atop of his head, Harry put on his coat, a light blue beanie and wrapped a scarf tight around his neck. It was unusually cold for December in London.

He wanted to go straight to his flat and fix up a warm dinner. Harry knew his mother and sister couldn't show up at his place this year, so he just planned to eat something and go to sleep. Christmas wouldn't be the same without his family, and he certainly didn't want to get drunk at some shitty club and then be hungover on Christmas morning.  
After looking at the cozy inside of the bakery for the last time, Harry opened the door and faced the icy, biting wind. Streetlights were already on, casting a warm glow that reflected against the snow. It was peaceful and quiet, just like in this song Harry's sister used to sing before they ate the dinner. The only thing that didn't fit with this picture, was a boy. It wasn't just a random boy, though. He was sitting on the curb, of all the places, knees drawn to his chest. Harry could tell he was small, drowning in the too big sweater he was wearing. He seemed slightly ragged, all worn out jeans, messy hair and stubble. He must have been cold, too, considering the fact his teeth were chattering quietly.  
Harry stood there for a while, having no idea who this boy was and what to do with him. He couldn't (and didn't want to) tell him to leave his spot, especially because he looked like he didn't have home to return to.

"Hii, are you alright?" asked Harry finally, inhaling sharply when the boy looked him straight in the eyes. And, man, did he have beautiful eyes. Even in the yellowish glow from the lanterns Harry could tell they were astonishingly blue, with golden specks, and framed by long lashes. (Harry couldn't help but notice the overall prettiness of the boy).  
"Yeah, m'okay." murmured the stranger, still staring up at Harry with eyes full of wonder.  
"Why are you sitting here on Christmas Eve?" words flew out of Harry's mouth before he could even think about them.  
"It was warm here", shrugged the boy, wrapping his frayed sweater tighter around himself, "and it smelled nice. I'd rather sit here than somewhere scarier and colder, pretty boy". The edges of his face softened when he smiled a little.  
"I'm Harry", said Harry, blushing slightly, not only because of the cold wind.  
"Louis" the boy smiled a bit wider.  
Harry looked suspiciously at the curb covered in snow, then sat on the edge of it, trying to save his trousers from getting wet and cold.  
"You still haven't told me why are you here... pretty boy" teased Harry, looking at Louis expectantly.  
"Isn't it obvious?" whispered Louis softly, suddenly looking very solemn, sadness darkening his eyes a bit. He was silent for a while, fiddling with a small hole in his trousers.  
"I don't have anywhere to go, Harry" he sighed eventually, "I've been sitting here for an hour now, trying to figure out a place a little bit warmer than here". At the end of his sentence his white teeth chattered again. Harry blinked slowly and, shuffling closer to Louis, unwrapped his scarf and winded it around small boy's neck. It covered a half of his pixie face, too, making him look even more adorable.  
"What are you doing, silly?" Harry heard Louis' muffled giggle, and his heart melted a little.  
"Don't want you to catch a cold" shrugged Harry, ducking his head to hide his ridiculously pink cheeks.  
"Thanks" whispered Louis, feeling a bit warmer (not only because of the woolen scarf).

Harry hesitated just for a moment, not knowing how Louis would react to his actions, and wrapped his arm around boy's delicate shoulders. He hugged Louis close to his chest, puffing a warm breath into the cold air around them. Louis seemed awed, closing his eyes and shyly nuzzling his suprisingly soft hair into the skin of Harry's neck.  
It was weird, how easy they clicked together. How good it felt for Louis to have Harry breathing agains his hair and how protective Harry felt.  
"It's really nice, you know?" purred Louis, smiling soflty, "but I'm kinda freezing my bum off, so it's still a bit uncomfortable."  
"If I take you to my flat, will you tell me why are you here? As in why don't you have anywhere to go?" he didn't even know when he started petting Louis' hair absentmindedly, listening to his quiet breathing.  
"It's not a story I tell strangers I met five minutes ago, Harold" scolded him Louis, but despite his words he grabbed Harry's hand and lifted him up.  
"I knew I'm an irresistible charmer" murmured Harry with a smile, and, not letting go of the tiny hand, tugged Louis in the direction of his flat. After a few steps, he suddenly halted to a stop and shrugged his coat off, then offered it to Louis.  
"Here, put this on. We're nearly there, but we can't let your bum get frozen. What a waste it would be, don't you think?" snickered Harry when he saw Louis' suspicious look.  
When they arrived to Harry's flat, he instantly turned up the heat and ushered Louis to the kitchen to make them both some tea.  
"You're something different" said Louis suddenly. He was sitting on the kitchen isle and slowly sipping his tea (two sugars, no milk). His cheeks were pink and he was definitely more smiley now.  
"How is that?"  
"Not exactly everyone would invite a weird, smelly, homeless boy to their house, you know that?"

Harry didn't respond to that, just smiled fondly and stirred his tea. He could sense Louis wasn't done talking, and he was right, because a minute later he heard a sigh and quiet words:  
"You wanted to know why I was there. So. I don't really know where to start, but I'll do my best. A few years ago I fell in love with a boy."  
He must've heard Harry's sharp intake of air, because he chuckled and looked at him.  
"Yes, you heard me just right. I fell stupidly in love with my best friend. It's such a cliche, but he was always there and some day I just realized how much I loved him." He glanced at Harry and continued in soft tone, "and I was stupid enough to tell him. It was the first of many mistakes I made then, to be honest, and probably the worst. Stan turned out to be an asshole, but I couldn't just, unlove him, you know? Despite the fact that he only kept hurting me in every possible way, and in the end he told everyone at school and my parents I am a queer." Louis laughed bitterly, and Harry's heart broke a little, "he knew exactly what he was doing, and he succeeded. My parents kicked me out and my ex shitty friends didn't care about me anymore. I've been living at my cousin Niall's, but he moved out yesterday, so..." he shrugged and sipped from his mug, "that's it. No home, no friends, no live. Might as well be a hooker from now on" sniffed Louis with a sad smile and put his mug on the table beside him.  
What he didn't expect was Harry's lanky frame throwing itself at Louis and hugging him so tight his breath escaped his lungs in one puff.  
"I'm sorry" whispered Harry into his hair, marvelling at how tiny Louis was and how right it felt to have him so close.  
"It's okay, giant, you can let me go now" giggled Louis from underneath Harry.  
"Only if you agree to spend the night here".  
"Only if I can take a shower, too"  
"We have a deal, then", smiled Harry brightly.

***

"Haz, wake up, you lazy ass!" shrieked Louis delightfully from underneath Harry's arm. Harry's been hugging him all night, keeping him warm and safe.  
"Whassit?" murmured Harry, smiling a little.  
"It's Christmas!" squealed Louis, trying to wiggle away from Harry's grip.  
"So?"  
"You can't sleep! It's our anniversary, too, you twat!" giggled Louis, attacking Harry's ribcage with tickles. But Harry wouldn't have any of that. He grabbed Louis' wrists and turned them around, trapping the small boy's body under his.  
"You think I could forget that, love?" asked Harry fondly, lowering himself to eskimo-kiss Louis.  
"I sure hope not. Now let go of me, giant, I have to wee"  
"Only if you cuddle me later"  
"Only if you take a shower with me"  
"We have a deal, then".


End file.
